Recently, the use of electronic devices such as smartphones, tablet computers, and wearable computers has been increasing among consumers. These devices generally provide a variety of capabilities such as data processing and communication, voice communication, Internet browser, multimedia player, game player, etc. In addition, such electronic devices typically include a variety of applications capable of performing various functions for user convenience.
Conventional electronic devices often provide a security feature to prevent the electronic devices from being used by an unauthorized person. For example, a smartphone may be locked automatically if the smartphone is not used for a specified period of time. In such a case, if a user of the smartphone wants to use the smartphone, he or she may be required to provide authentication information manually to unlock the smartphone. For instance, the user may be required to enter a proper password or other authentication information through a biometric sensor such as a fingerprint sensor, an iris scanner, or the like. Upon entering the proper information, the smartphone may be unlocked for use by the user.
Due to the popularity of such electronic devices, consumers may carry two or more electronic devices. For example, some consumers may carry a smartphone and a smart watch. In such a case, the user may need to manually unlock the smartphone and the smart watch individually each time the user wants to use the devices. For such a user carrying multiple electronic devices, manually unlocking each of the electronic devices individually may be inconvenient and time consuming.